


progression

by procrastinationstationidc



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationstationidc/pseuds/procrastinationstationidc
Summary: When the weight lifted he realised he couldn’t see and had to make a conscious decision to open his eyes. He found himself looking at Rizzo’s smiling profile, turned his head and ended up looking straight into Kenickie’s eyes.
Relationships: Kenickie/Betty Rizzo, Kenickie/Betty Rizzo/Danny Zuko, Kenickie/Danny Zuko
Kudos: 17





	progression

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished, from years back

They won. They won and-  _ he  _ won, he drove the car to exhaustion and himself as well, but it was worth it. Worth it for the look on the Scorpions’ faces, the elation of his friends and the unabashed relief on Kenickie's face.

They had gone back to the apartment hours ago. High on adrenaline and not yet ready to give it up, they’d bought a few crates of beer and few boxes of pizza and gone on to celebrate the living hell out of this night. Putsy, Sonny and Doody had given an impromptu musical performance, Frenchie had attempted to dye Jan’s hair with purest liquor and Sandy had slow danced with a pillow. Eventually, the beer ran out, all that was left of the pizza were a few meagre crusts in or outside of the boxes, and even grandma’s homemade liqour that Danny had been hiding away not to have to look at the sickly pink reminder of doom had been fully emptied into various shot glasses and approproations thereof. The euphoria had slowly been replaced by a general lethargy and people had begun stumbling through detritus and strewn bottles in the direction of the door and the promising relief of their own beds. 

Frenchie stood by in the light of the hallway outside, bracing Sandy and poking her head around the frame. 

“Alright boys,” she said.   


“And lady, if you please”, Riz interrupted from her lazy sprawl atop the beanbag and half on Kenickie who already seemed dead to the world.

“Yeah, sure”, Frenchie snorted. “Alright then, ladies. I’ll be off. Text me in the afternoon, if you need help cleaning.”

Danny groaned and buried his head between his knees in an effort to hide the battlefield from his eyesight. If I can’t see it, it can’t exist. Frenchie just rolled her eyes. “Whatever. At least you don’t have to haul anyone’s drunk but pert ass all across the city now, Kenickie already lives in this dump. Just sleep it off, night night darlings,” she said and pulled the door softly closed behind her.

Danny let his head sink back onto the sofa he was leaning on, staring at the ceiling and willing it to stop spinning. What a fucking day.  


***

  
When Danny came back to himself from his gentle doze it was to the thump of something heavy hitting the floor opposite him. He looked up and realised it was Kenickie, who had apparently woken up and resumed his feral make out session with Rizz. Thankfully the beanbag wasn’t that far from the ground.

Kenickie gave a “Umph,” and sarted rubbing his backside, while Rizzo just straight up laughed at him and bend over towards the floor continued to try to catch his lips. Kenickie smiled into the kiss and then pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

They were so organic together. Danny couldn’t help but wonder what that must feel like. The way Rizzo was now grasping Keneckie’s elbow to pull him up while he tried to land a wet kiss where her neck met the shoulder. His hand gripping onto her shoulder, the thumb rubbing circles into the skin just under the collarbone. The way his lips seemed to skate over skin before they expanded and latched onto it, and his own throat bobbed as he swallowed nothing at all-

“...Zuke. Zuko. DANNY.”

Danny was shocked out of his drunken musings and found himself staring into the sparkling eyes of Rizzo who was watching him over the curly head of Kenickie. 

“C’mere”, she murmured, extending her free hand towards him.

“What”, he said, before his eyes were drawn back to her throat, where Kenickie was now licking his wet tongue over the bruise he’s just left.

“Take my hand,” Rizzo told him again, and since Danny’s fuzzy brain couldn’t really conjure up a reason as to why not, he braced himself on the carpet and slowly got to his knees. He crawled the three feet towards Rizzo’s hand, who then pulled him even closer until he was right infront of her face on the beanbag. 

Still looking at her hand he watched as it came to rest on Rizzo’s face, his hand underneath. It felt warm and smooth, and then it slipped away to find his own cheek, and just when he was wondering what exactly was happening he felt the face in his hand move and a warm weight press onto his lips. 

When the weight lifted he realised he couldn’t see and had to make a conscious decision to open his eyes. He found himself looking at Rizzo’s smiling profile, turned his head and ended up looking straight into Kenickie’s eyes. Right in front of him. Mere centimeters from his own where he had just been kissing Rizzo’s neck. Who had just kissed Danny. His eyes were large and his lips were shiny and parted. Danny looked down towards him, thought about Rizzo’s smile, Kenickie’s look after becoming his second, and swallowed. Slowly, he moved even closer, not breaking the gaze, not for a single blink. Kenickie did not move. So Danny closed his eyes and kissed him. He kissed Kenickie’s lips, kissed Kenickie, eyes closed and hand fisted offside into Rizzo’s t-shirt.

And then, Kenickie started kissing him back...


End file.
